Pre-Finals
by athusawant123
Summary: Hey guys this story takes us to a new region- Indiana, only the trainers who qualify for leagues of other regions are allowed to participate. Ash has qualified to pre-finals, read his amazing journey and witness fantastic battles. Characters- Ash/Satoshi Misty/Kasumi Brock Lance Tobias
1. Chapter 1- a new opponent

PRE-FINALS

 **Hey guys…. This is my first fanfic….. So if it offends you, I am extremely sorry. This story is well one of my dreams I saw and oh! Yes this is just not only about ash, misty, Brock, Pokémon battle, championship etc. but I've added a new character. He is a Pokémon trainer similar to ash but from Kalos. And yeah most important –"THIS STORY OCCURS IN INDIANA REGION (i.e. the region where all champions and the trainers that performed well in other leagues are eligible to participate)" So guys and girls get ready for Chapter 1! I know this is a bit … you know not exciting….but just read the next chapers.**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"What a powerful flamethrower…." Commented Brock

"Yeah, Ash sure has became strong!" said Misty

" _And Tobias's Latios have been defeated by Ash's charizard, after a fabulous battle finally Ash Ketchum has managed to enter the finals_ " announced the commentator.

The whole stadium silenced as they watched the legendary go down and the great trainer knell to his grounds. He had a similar feeling when he had battled Cynthia in Sinnoh Finals and lost to her furious Garchomp. But this time it was a bit different… Cynthia was a total badass champion and Ash was…..well just a Pokémon trainer he had underestimated too much.

"It's fine Tobias…" Ash whispered as he overcame the joy of winning and finally managed to see his broken opponent.

"Very well Ash…. You defeat me…finally…" Ash saw his opponent get back and walk out of the stadium with the same calm expression he always had. Ash tried to stop him but it was a waste of effort.

"KETCH-UM…..KETCH-UM…." The crowd rythemed as they saw his picture advance to Final screen. "Ash is advancing to pre-finals to fight one and only LANCE! If he manages to beat him then he will proceed to battle with the most impressive trainer in this competition- "THE HOODY" announced the referee

Hoody was the nickname he got. No one knew anything bout him. He wore a Navy blue jacket with a hoody and black sunglasses along with a Kalos cap, blue jeans and a grey backpack. He had been defeating all trainers mercilessly.

"Well done ash! Finally defeated your strongest rival…" congratulated Misty. Ash blushed a little and then said "Yeah, Mist…..well…." they smiled to each other.

"Ashy Boy" he heard a familiar voice, it was….. Gary. "I hate to say but…. You did good….", "What! Gary praising me?!",

"Whatever Ashy, see you in the finals".

Somewhere in stadium sat his next opponent watching how much Ash fought.

"You have grown up since I saw you in Kanto… It would be a nice battle tomorrow. It's time…." He whispered to himself.

The Hooded trainer saw the winner rejoice and celebrate.

"Just like the old times….huh" "haven't changed a bit" "hope you win the pre-finals". He got off his seat and walked out of the stadium. He knew what would be the results of the Pre-finals. "It's sure is gonna be fun." He walked as he whispered these words to him.

 **-** **Back at the Hotel-**

" _Ring!Ring!"_

"Pick it up! Ash"

"Fine Mist…."

"Hello…. Mr. Ketchum?"

"Yeah…who is this"

"I am Karen from Indiana league…and you and your collogues are invited to special party tonight at 8:00pm"

"Yeah sure… I will….."

"Thanks sir! We'll send you a car…." The lady hung up the phone.

"What's it Ash?"asked Brock, "

"We have been invited to the party tonight"

"Whhhhhhhaaaaattttttt!"Exclaimed Misty. "Now I can meet Asland Mari"

"Who is that" questioned Ash.

"What?you don't know who Asland is!"

"He is …" Brock interfered –"He is an arrogant film star."

"Not arrogant!" argued Misty.

"Whatever, Brock, Misty let's get ready."

"Come on Misty…. The car is here…",

"Yeah… I'll be there just a couple of minutes",

"Girls...ash…Girls…you should learn to wait." Brock explained in a low tone.

"Yeah…there let's go guys…I am ready…",

"Finally".

Ash saw Misty as she came out of her room and closed the door. She wore a yellow long frock, let her hair open and first in a lifetime combed them. She looked just like the most beautiful girl he'd ever see.

"So… how am I looking?"Asked Misty.

"Huhhhh….Well….Myst…" he just can't stop looking at her. He replied hiding his blush on his face "Just like….well….um….Cinderella".

"Cinderella? You are so childish...Ash" blushed Misty.

"Guys let's go!" shouted Brock.

"Hmm..Yeah….let's…" "Yeah….let's go."

 **-AT THE PARTY-**

The Trio entered the Part hall. It was the best place to hangout. The lights lit it up. Seemed like a group of hundred Pikachus thunder bolted at the same time. Spectacular Pub. Best the trio had ever seen. It had a bunch of pool tables, an Ariodosman symbol followed by that of Zubatman. Next there was the serving table with people gathered to enjoy. Then they saw a trophy that belonged to Indiana League. 

"Here comes the superstar trainer Ash Ketchum with his friends" shouted a lady from a corner. Everyone clapped as the trio entered the hall. It felt like after all this time….so many regions he would get the respect he deserved. People paved a way for them to enter the hall. After some clapping and appreciation, everyone joined back their own conversation.

A beautiful lady approached them "Mr. Ketchum…. You look pretty old for a 19 year old."

"Yeah…well you must be…."

"Karen!" she interfered "I called you"

"Well… would you like to dance with me?"

"Yeah sure."

"What! Ash I thought you" Misty tried to approach him but he didn't pay any attention.

"He must be a fool to ignore a beautiful lady like you",

"Huh?"Misty saw a man almost of her age with a hood and sunglasses."

"You are….Hoody, aren't you?"Misty questioned.

"Yes I am" Hoody replied. "Would you dance with me?"asked Hoody.

"Um…fine" agreed Misty.

"Who are you?"

"Hoody"

"Not that…you…your real name and um…."

"You know me…Misty"

"How do you know my name?" Hoody took off his hood and sunglasses. Misty can't believe what she just saw. It was an old friend….. forgotten by time.

"You! But how?"

"Trust me you don't wanna know" Both saw each other in eyes and then were about to kiss.

"Hey Misty…." Both Hoody and Misty heard Ash calling out for her. Hoody put on his disguise. Ash reached them pushed both aside. Hoody could see anger in Ash's eyes.

"What's wrong with you Ash?" taunted Hoody.

"How dare you kiss her?"

"I Didn't."

"Shut up…"

"You want to fight me?"

"Yeah I'll show you your place."

"Let's see."

"Let's do it Pikachu…."

" _Pika_ Pika"

"A Pikachu huh?"

"Fine… let's do it…Dragonair… I choose you…"

Dragonair appeared out of a white light. It looked extraordinary. Both elegant and fierce.

The crowd gathered. Some cheered Hoody while few supported Ketchum.

"We don't fear dragons…. Pikachu use volt tackle"

A Yellow energy surrounded Pikachu as it ran towards the dragon Pokemon.

" _Pika Pika Pika Pika chuuuuuuuuuuu….."_

"Yeah! A direct hit!" rejoiced Ash.

 _ **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx—xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

 **Hope you liked it. I know it was a bit dramatic…. Please read the next chapters. But trust me next one is really good and after all there are pre-finals with Lance and also the final and a surprise**


	2. Chapter 2- the dragon rises

**-CHAPTER 2-**

 **Hey guys I am back this one is really good. I knew last one didn't have any fights but this one has. Well I have many surprises for ya ahead. Let's get started.**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Yeah! A direct hit!" rejoiced Ash

Smoke filled the hall. Everyone closed their eyes as the dust irritated their eyes. Everyone was either coughing or sneezing. Ash tried to see across the room at his opponent but it was of no use ; the intensity of smoke was too much.

"Pikachu… use Shock wave" "Pika Chuuuuuu…."

A wave of yellow energy spread throughout the hall causing the smoke to disappear.

As the smoke disappeared the electric mouse could see the dragon type on the other side waiting a command from his trainer.

"No way Dragonair could have survived that!" ash said to himself.

"Dragonair won't go down that easy Ash." "Yeah….we'll see"

"Pikachu…use electro ball"

A ball of yellow energy emerged out of Pikachu's tail which he then threw at the dragon type.

"Dragonair…..dragon rush"

Dragonair developed an armor of blue flames that resembled a rayquaza. The dragon Pokémon rushed through the elecroball slicing it in two halves and then hit Pikachu.

" _Pikaaaaa_ " Pikachu cried in pain.

"Now use Giga Impact!" A sphere of purple energy surrounded the dragon Pokémon who then took off in air just to rush down to the electric mouse.

"Pikachu use…"

Before ash could complete his command the dragon hit the mouse hard sending it flying half a way across the hall.

"Pikachu… stay in buddy"

Pikachu got back to its paws although it seemed tired and was panting.

"Pikachu….use thunderrrrrrrr"

Pikachu sent a ray of lightning towards the dragon but the attack faded before reaching to the target.

"What!" Ash was surprised

A red light struck dragonair and it went back to its Poke ball.

"What! You can't stop the fight"

"Haven't you recognized me Ash?"

"Yeah I know…. You are my next opponent and you are going to lose."

Hoody took off his disguise. Ash saw a familiar face.

"What!" "No…way" interfered Brock.

"It seems that you train your Pokémon well, Pikachu has got a lot stronger…"

Pikachu saw the undisguised trainer and leapt into his arms. "Yeah Pikachu…. I missed you too"

"Athu….. I am sorry…. I mean for all that….."

"What? No….. Don't….we are friends….aren't we"

Misty just watched Athu's and Ash's conversations proceed just like the old times. She wanted to apologize him for being mean in past. She was the reason why Athu left them. It was her mistake that Athu left for Indiana Region. Misty had kept this guilt inside her mind for all that time. He lost Kanto league for her. He sacrificed his dreams for her.

"When is your pre-final battle?" "Tomorrow" "Let's face it… you need sleep…. And you came to this stupid party?"

"Huh? Yeah….."

 **-Next Morning In the Stadium-**

" _Here comes the challenger…..Ash Ketchum…._ " announced commentator.

The crowd cheered as the Pikachu trainer entered the stadium. "I hope ash would take on Lance." Misty whispered as she sat on her chair. "Sure he will" Said Athu to Misty. "Hope so.." Interfered Brock.

" _The Kanto_ _Champion is here….welcome Lance!_ " The crowd rhythmed just single word -" _LAAANCE….LAAANCE….LAAANCE."_

"You think you can defeat me kid?huh?" Lance taunted. "Let's see Champ"

"Get ready trainers….and battle" announced the referee.

Lance threw his Poke ball up in the air. A White light emerged from the Poke ball which then faded to show a dragon emerging. " _DRUDDIIGUNNNNNN"_ shouted the dragon as it glared towards Ash

"A druddigon huh?" "Fine….. I chose you….Glalie"

A rock covered by ice with a face emerged from the Pokeball

" _GLAIIII"_

"A glalie….." Lance smiled and continued… "I think you know just type matchup can't defeat me"

"Yeah I know…."

"Very well….. Druddigon….use Dragon claw"

A purple energy surrounded the dragon's claw as it pounced at the ice type

"GLalie….dodge it"

The Ice type dodged the dragon's attack. "Now use Ice beam…"

Glalie shot a white ray out of its mouth that struck the dragon right in its chest.

" _DRUDIIIIII"_ it cried in pain.

"Druddigon use dragon rage….." The dragon type shot a blue ray out of his mouth that struck the ice type so hard that the impact caused the ice type to fly half across the stadium.

"Glalie….try to get up" requested Ash.

Glalie got up and started to levitate a foot above the ground. "Okay…now use blizzard…."

Glalie caused the winds to freeze. The Blizzard approached the dragon type with a great speed.

"Druddigon use flamethrower"

Druddigon shot flames from his mouth that caused the Blizzard to disappear.

"What! That's impossible."

"Why Ash…. I warned you." Lance looked confident

"Glalie looks tired but druddigon is standing like it has taken no hits… I must think of something" ash thought. "Yeah….. Glalie use blizzard again…"

"What is he doing?" Misty whispered.

"He got a plan!" exclaimed Athu.

Glalie evoked another blizzard that rushed towards the dragon type. "Druddigon flamethrower again!" commanded Lance. Druddigon shot a flamethrower that caused the blizzard to fade away like before. "Now…..use ice beam…"

Before Druddigon could even notice, the ice struck it hard that caused it to fly across the stadium. "Now let's end this….use Ice burn…."

Glalie released white flames out of his body that hit the flinched dragon.

" _DRIDIIIIIIIIII"_ the dragon cried in pain. "No…..Druddigon.." Lance was a bit shocked.

The dragon fell down on the ground as the referee approached it. "Druddigon is unable to battle…..winner is Glalie." The crowd cheered as the saw the ice type lick it's trainer in happiness.

"Very well…Kid…now face this one" Lance was furious now. "I choose you….."

Everyone saw the dragon trainer flip his poke ball.

Ash was amazed as he saw a new dragon emerge….

"Rrarrhhhhh" roared the dragon.

" _This is it..folks welcome Lance's Salamance."_

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **I hope you liked it guys. This is just the start….the battle is even better in the next capter, so by guys see you tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3-a hoenn beast

**-CHAPTER 3-**

 **Hey there guys thanks for reading this one. Hope you like this chapter. So sit back and enjoy!**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

" _This is it...folks welcome Lance's Salamance."_ Yelled the announcer.

"What! That Hoenn…pseudo legendary?" thought Ash. He never had good times with any Salamance. Either they tried to roast him up or had beaten him too badly. Ash lost most of his confidence as he saw the enormous dragon glared at Glalie; as if a predator focusing on its prey.

"We can do this Glalie!"

" _GLLAAAAAA"_ agreed the ice Pokémon.

"No…..Ash is about to commit a huge mistake" Athu uttered to himself.

"What do you mean?" asked Misty horrified

"Glalie won't be able to take on Salamance although it's an ice type."

"Ash always tries something new…..but…Glalie is already Panting" replied Misty

Both watched each other for a minute. *sigh* "He won't listen us". "Yeah" agreed Misty.

"Okay Glalie…use ice beam…."

The ice type charged a beam of ice and then fired it towards the green-blue dragon. Lance stood there with the same expression on his face. The Ice Pokémon's attack hit the target and hence caused a huge explosion.

The dust faded, Ash saw something that he'd never expect. "How's that even possible?" yelled Ash. The dragon had protected itself from the attack using its wings as a shield.

"How are you feeling kid?"Lance taunted Ash.

Ash had been flinched for a moment. "What is he doing?" shouted Brock with concern. "He is practically….blank" added Gary in a cool but serious tone.

"Okay then… (ash came back to his senses)…Glalie use Ice burn"

"Salamance use overheat"

Both Pokémon executed their attack but overheat was too much for a tired, panting Goalie's Ice Burn. The powerful fire attack hit the ice type hard. Ash saw his Pokémon go down.

"Glalie…" he yelled but it was a waste of energy.

" _Glalie is unable to battle…..Salamance is the winner."_ Announced the referee

The crowd cheered up for the Dragon trainer. "It's obvious Ash would have lost that battle.*sigh* you know that's a damn pseudo legendary." Commented Gary.

"It's not what Pokémon you use…Gary…It's how you use it" replied .

"Yeah that's why someone's Blastoise lost to a Charizard" taunted Misty

Gary

Oak sighed for a second then replied "Let's see who wins". Misty agreed the challenge.

Ash just watched at the Dragon. He had no ideas or strategies left. "I can't use Pikachu after what Athu's Dragonair had done to him…..this is a Salamance." Ash thought to himself.

"So be it…(Ash was confident again)…I wanted to save you till last… but…I choose you"

The young trainer threw his Poke Ball in air. The crowd cheered as the saw the Pokemon that emerged out of it.

"Here comes…Ash's Greninja" yelled the announcer with excitement.

"Good move ash" murmured Athu

"Yeah…water types are really good…if not the best" rejoiced Misty.

"Salamance….use dragon rage"

"Greninja….double team"

The water frog split into a dozen of other frogs. Salamance confused, began attacking in Random directions.

"Now..Greninja..use Water Shuriken"

Misty almost jumped on her chair as she saw the mighty water type create a Shuriken out of water and threw it at the dragon type.

The Shuriken sliced Dragon rage in half and hit Salamance on face sending it a couple of feet back hence flinching it.

"Now let's end this Aqua jet with water Shuriken"

The Ninja Pokemon threw a bunch of Shuriken in the sky then gathered them using an Aqua jet forming a sharp edged water rocket that forced itself towards Salamance.

"Salamance…..Giga Impact"

Purple energy swirled around the dragon as he took off and forced itself towards the incoming Water Ninja

"Greninja….double team now"

There were now seven Shuriken rockets advancing towards the dragon's Giga impact.

"Salamance use supersonic and identify the real one"

The dragon did as the trainer commanded and thus collided with the real Greninja. The impact of the collision sent shockwaves in the stadium. The dust flew everywhere. Everything was out of sight. The shockwaves due to impact caused the glasses near the Elite cabin shatter.

"That was a strong Giga Impact" commented Cynthia who just managed to cover herself to protect from broken glass.

"And also a strong Aqua jet" replied Diantha.

The dust began to fade out. Ash could see his Greninja panting, just managing to stand still. But no one could see Salamance. It was still in there in remaining dust. As the dust settled down to the ground everyone got a glance towards Salamance in the same conditions as Greninja.

Both Pokemon watched each other in their eyes until one fell down to ground. Ash could not believe his eyes. The crowd was silent again. No one can believe their eyes. After such great display of power the Beast was down on ground unconscious.

" _Salamance is unable to battle…..Greninja is the Winner"_ announced the Refree

Suddenly the noise increased. The whole crowd was cheering for Ash. "Woah…..That was really fantastic!" exclaimed Gary. Cynthia just can't believe what she saw, a water starter just defeated a Hoenn pseudo legendary.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x hope you liked it guys…..pure battle nothing else… come back tomorrow as we witness this great prefinal.**


	4. Chapter 4- the orignal dragon

**-CHAPTER 4 - -**

 **Welcome back guys….. This is going to be even better than the last one so enjoy**

Greninja rejoiced as he hugged his trainer just to be followed by an announcement.

" _The match is been stopped for a time of five minutes as to provide the trainers a break."_

Ash was full of confidence. He had defeated the creature he'd feared the most. He called back his Greninja and began making a strategy for next round.

"Something's wrong" said Athu in a distressed tone.

"What?" Misty was horrified

"I agree…." Said puzzled. He then continued "Both battles ended too early, although Salamance fought well….Druddigon…just lost to Glalie."

"That's odd…. When I fought a Salamance, it nearly crushed my Greninja….and you know what mine is stronger than Ash's" uttered Athu.

"Yeah….*sigh*…wait! What! You too have a Greninja?"

"Yeah…..Misty, it is my starter Pokémon."

"You never showed it to us?" "Well… I wanted it to be my secret"

Misty had almost lost her temper, while the horn interfered their conversation.

" _Welcome back ….ladies and gentlemen, the score is: Lance-2 down while Ketchum-1 down, let's rejoin this fabulous battle."_

Both the trainers entered the arena with a grin on their face. Now Ash was confident about this battle. He had 5 of his Pokémon left but he knew Lance was a worthy opponent.

"I choose you…Pikachu"

" _Pika Pika"_ the electric mouse ran into the arena and then took a battle stance.

"Very well….Ash…I choose you…Dragonite"

The dragon trainer threw the Poke ball into the air out of which came out his signature Pokémon…..Dragonite.

Ash saw the Original Dragon Pokémon land on ground. It was a gem. The best Dragonite he had ever seen. It looked calm and confident.

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle"

"Pika Pika Pika" Pikachu ran with all its might as electricity surrounded it completely.

"No!"

"Athu what's it?" questioned Misty

"He is doing the same thing as he did last night!"

"Dragonite…use protect"

Pikachu hit the dragon Pokémon but nothing happened. Both the electric mouse and its trainer were surprised.

"He is using the same strategy I used!" exclaimed Athu

"Now Dragonite…use dragon rush"

The dragon lifted off and flew towards Pikachu with blue energy swirling around him.

"Pikachu…use use iron tail"

Pikachu's tail turned into a metal with which he tried to hit the incoming attack. Both attacks collided, but the dragon rush was too much for the electric mouse. The impact sent Pikachu flying back a couple of meters.

"Now Dragonite use Hyper Beam" The dragon type shot an orange ray with enormous energy towards the electric mouse.

"Dodge it!"

Pikachu dodged it by inches.

"Dragonite keep firing hyper beams"

"Dodge each of them"

The dragon shot many of the orange beams and the electric mouse dodged them by any means.

"Pikachu can't dodge it forever, I need to think of something."

"Pikachu….use thunder bolt." Pikachu struck Dragonite with a lightning. Dragonite was stunned.

"Yes, it is paralyzed." "Now Pikachu use Volt Tackle" Pikachu boosted itself towards the paralyzed dragon.

"Direct hit…yeah" Rejoiced Misty

Dragonite flew back a couple of steps. "Now use dragon claw" Dragonite's claws got covered by purple energy as it flew towards the electric mouse.

"Pikachu….watch out….."

 _Thaddddd!_ Dragonite sent Pikachu flying across the arena. "Get up…buddy" the electric mouse got back to it's feet. "Pikachu…come back" "Pika-pi?" "Just do it!" Pikachu struggled itself back to it's trainer. "That's okay buddy…."

"Wow…Ash.. really good…." Lance laughed as he spoke these words.

"Okay…I choose you…."

Ash threw his Poke ball in air to reveal his new Pokémon.

" _Here comes Ash Ketchum's fourth Pokémon…Feraligatr"_

" _What ash has a Feraligatr!"_

" _Yeah Athu … his Totodile evolved as he took it with him to Kalos." Replied_

"You have missed a kot of things Athu…" whispered Misty.

"Okay Feraligatr…. Dragonite is paralyzed… are you ready to win this?"

"Rrahrhhhhh" Nodded the alligator in agreement.

"Let's do it…..Feraligatr use hydro pump"

"Dragonite counter it with hyper beam"

Both Pokémon executed their attacks which then struck each other to cause an ecplosion. Both the beasts saw each other in anger.

"Dragonite….use Giga impact" "Feraligatr Aqua jet"

Both the Pokémon flew towards each other with purple energy swirling around one and water around the other.

"Now Feraligatr… use hyper beam as well"

Feraligatr combined both attacks while both Pokémon colloided each other followed by a huge explosion.


End file.
